


Unnatural

by Reylink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, On Hiatus, before the trials to lock up hell, season eight divergence, will take suggestions for title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylink/pseuds/Reylink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be better than meeting two people who pretend to be FBI agents so they can investigate murders? Hunting monsters that you thought were fictional with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mommy?” A little girl's voice called out. A figure sat up in bed, looking across the room at the small silhouette that filled the doorway.

“Lily? What is it, sweetie?” It asked. The little girl walked into the room, crawling into bed near her mother.

“I can't sleep.” The girl, Lily, said. Another person sat up, looking over at the pair that was already up.   
“Oh... Do you want to sleep in here, honey?” It asked. This voice was more masculine than the first one, easily recognizable as the girl's father, the first person being her mother. The little girl nodded, crawling between the two and settled down. The girl's parents settled back down as well, going back to sleep. However, the father's snoring suddenly ceased, causing the mother to worry slightly. She turned over to check, only to find her husband completely still. She only noticed the blood that had soaked the sheets, and her husband, dead, his throat slit. What she didn't notice, at least not at first, was her daughter was no longer between the two. With tears in her eyes, she looked around the dark room, finding no trace of her daughter. Until, that was, she felt a weight on the edge of the bed.

“Lily?” She asked softly, reaching her hand out hesitantly.

“Shh, mommy, everything's alright.” She said. Confused, the mother withdrew her hand, wondering what her child meant. No, nothing was alright. Her husband had been killed...

“Wh-” She started, about to ask what her daughter was talking about. However, no such question could be asked, as the mother had met the same fate as her husband. The daughter had concealed a knife, which she had used to first kill her father, and then her mother. The little one walked over to the window, unlocking it, opening it and crawling out into the cool night air, leaving the dead couple behind in a bloody mess.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lucy? Luuucy? Lucy!” My little sister called to me, her voice floating upstairs.

“What?” I called back, trying not to sound to annoyed.

“Some guys say they need to talk to mom and dad, but I'm pretty sure they're sleeping, so I came to get you.” Came her response. I sighed and stood up from my cluttered desk, making my way through my room and to the stairs that spiraled down to the first floor. My sister stood at the bottom, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes, then quickly made my way downstairs, to the front door. Upon opening it, I was greeted with two men in suits. I frowned, looking back at my sister.

“Dude, if you'd have told me what they were wearing, I would have dressed better!” I said. I looked down at my outfit, the clothes I'd fallen asleep in, long fluffy pants, a T-shirt and my hoody. I looked back to the two, an apologetic look on my face, replacing the frown that was there.

“Uh, right. I'm agent Morrison and this is my partner, agent Manzarek. We'd like to ask your parents a few questions about the murder of your neighbors... Unless, they're unavailable at the moment.” The shorter one said. I took a moment to examine the two as they pulled out their badges. The taller one, Manzarek, had dark hazel eyes. He had long, light brown hair. He was breaking dress code, though. His hair was to long. I knew that much from social media... I don't remember where exactly I picked that up. Morrison, the shorter one, had dark green eyes and shorter hair, that did not actually break dress code. They both looked professional, but I knew better.

“No...” I said quietly, looking between the two. “Uh, I mean, no, they're not busy!” I said quickly, turning to look at my sister.

“Go get mom and dad.” I told her. She sighed, but complied, exiting the room. After awhile, she still had not returned, and I was growing slightly suspicious.

“Lily?” I called, receiving no answer. I frowned, walking away from the front door, towards our parents room.

“Lily, wh-” I started, wondering why she hadn't returned yet. However, I was greeted with the sight of my parents, dead, their sheets covered in their own blood. I screamed, drawing the attention of the two agents, who rushed in moments later. At this point, tears were streaming down my face and I sunk down to the floor, on my knees. Morrison and Manzarek were both at a loss for words, exchanging looks. They both left the room, giving me and Lily time to take in the fact that our parents were dead. I swallowed, wiping the tears from my face, looking back up at their still bodies, knowing that I'd never get to hear their voices again, or talk with them...

“C... c'mon, Lily...” I said after a few more minutes. She nodded, grabbing my hand as I stood up. I lead us both out of the room, back to the living room where the two agents already were.

“We've called the police... they're on their way.” Manzarek said. Why, though? They're FBI, right...? I sighed, nodding. Best not to dwell on it...besides, I guess they did have some reasons. I could think of a few... Though I really didn't want to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still sitting on the couch when the police arrived, Lily still beside me. They searched the house, examined the bodies, all of the police things they did on television. Except this wasn't television...They questioned me and Lily, but we were no help.

“Hey... Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?” Morrison asked.

“W-What more could you ask?” I responded, looking up at him and his partner. These two were starting to get on my nerves... They weren't FBI, and the police had just questioned me, so there was nothing left for them. What did they want?  
“We know. Just run us through it again, please.” The taller one this time, Manzarek. I sighed and nodded, repeating what I'd just told the cops.

“Lily was already asleep. She went to bed around nine or ten, I think. I was up later, midnight, one maybe. I didn't hear anything... I did have music playing, but it's always quiet enough so that I can hear if I'm being called, or something like that...”

“Okay. Did you smell anything weird?” Morrison asked. I gave him a strange look.

“No...?” I responded, though it sounded like more of a question. Why would I smell anything weird?

“Okay. See anything, maybe?” He asked.

“No. Why...?” I replied.

“Uh... No reason in particular... Did your parents have any enemies? Anybody that didn't like them?” He asked, not answering me. I shook my head. What were they getting at? Yeah, they'd been killed, but these questions weren't making sense.

“No. They were always nice to everyone, donating to charity, helping anybody who needed it. I don't know anyone who'd have a bad word to say about them.” I responded. They both nodded. They looked ready to go, and just as Manzarek was about to say something, I heard a familiar voice.

“Lucy? Lucy! I came as quickly as possible!” Kaetlyn said, rushing over. Kaetlyn was, by far, my best friend, and I was glad she was here. She looked around at the police officers who were filing in and out of the house, looking for something, taking away the bodies of my parents. She spotted Morrison and Manzarek and it seemed like she'd seen a ghost.

“I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go... I'll be back over later, I promise.” She said, then left quickly. This left me more confused than before... What was with everyone? Manzerak cleared his throat, drawing me out of my thoughts.

“Well, we'll be leaving now as well. Here's my number in case you need to call.” He said, handing me a slip of paper containing his phone number. I nodded, watching the two men leave. I sighed again, looking down at Lily who rested her head against my shoulder, frowning. Today, in short, was horrible. And I was not looking forward to the rest of it. I could just tell everything was going to go downhill quickly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot believe it. If those two were here, then that means I had clearly overlooked something, not that I wasn't suspicious of the murder in the first place, what with it being a locked room case and all.

I knew people were giving me funny looks from across the street because of how fast I was walking- in fact it was almost a run- but details, though right now I couldn't care less. I had to get home and start warding, and then I'd have to get back to Lucy and explain- especially about those two. Though I don't believe explaining the Winchesters would be easy.

As I opened my front door, I heard a familiar flutter that signaled the entrance of someone that I wouldn't even mention to my friend. Hearing stuff wasn't always a guarantee though, and I also wasn't entirely sure of where the source of the sound was either. I deadpanned, and knew I was safe, though when a whining voice questioned from the living room,”Kaaalicooo?”

Naturally I whined back “Gaaabrieeeeel.” and walked over to where the obnoxious- and questionably angelic- being was.

“Why didn't you tell me the Winchesters were coming?” I asked without greeting the short golden-haired man in front of me.

“Why are you always so rude to me? I never did anything to you!” He whined again.

Cue the completely not amused look from me and then, ”Except that one time with the licorice, or with the shampoo, or the time with that one guy-”

“Okay, Okay- I get it! I do mess with you! But rewind a minute- what was that thing you were saying about the Winchesters?”

“Oh what, that? I just thought you might have been the reason behind why they were here in the first place!”

“I actually did not have anything to do with Samsquatch and Dean-o showing up here so I am not guilty and cannot be blamed for anything they may or may not do while they are here!”

“Well can you go find out why they're here? It's now obviously a monster, and I don't know which one, and I'm silently panicking because I have to explain all of this supernatural stuff to my friend who's parents were just killed by whatever monster it is this time!”

“Well, ooookaaaaaay then! I'll go check around, but I want you carrying holy water and something silver around with you until whatever it is this time is gone.”

“Yes, Mother.”

He stood there, in the middle of my living room for a second more before flying off to wherever. I know that he was mostly just trying to help, but he had promised me that nothing would happen because he was keeping an eye on it, so the fact that my best- and only- friend's parents were dead now, I think I was reasonably upset.

\----------------------------------------------

I had been pacing around for a few hours, just thinking about what I would say to Lucy after I finished checking the warding on my house and getting some holy water and my silver ring, and went over there. This was just about undoubtedly the most convoluted situation I could have possibly gotten into. So, in all of my confused and sarcastic glory, I headed over to my friends house to try and explain what it was that killed her parents, even though I myself didn't really know.

\----------------------------------------------

As soon as I got to Lucy's house I knocked on the door, and grabbed my water bottle that was actually filled with holy water. I knew that she would probably notice- she was one of the most perceptive people I know, not that I knew many people- despite being a year and a half younger than me. I did feel really sorry for her younger sister though, poor child was only ten years old. She would probably end up with a friend of the family or some extended relative.

These few thoughts had passed through my head in the few seconds before my very obviously confused and distressed friend opened the door to her house.

“What the hell, Kaetlyn? You said you needed to explain something to me later and then you just took off earlier! Now you have your chance to explain, get your ass inside and explain!”

I winced a bit at her anger, she had been this way since we met a couple years back. I knew that she would be upset, but I had been entirely wary of how upset she would be.

I stepped inside and looked around, knowing this place like the back of my hand. After all, I had spent about as much time here as I had at my own house. Her parents were like the ones that I never had.

“Okay, before I say anything where is Lily? I wanna know if she's okay-”

“Lily is fine. She's actually in the living room, so why don't we move in there _SO YOU CAN FRIKIN' EXPLAIN_!”

"Jesus Christ, Lucy! Calm down, or explaining this will be a ton harder! Not that explaining it will be easy OR believable anyways.”

“Just get the hell in here, because you know something about what happened to my parents that I don't! Also, quick question, what's with the water? You're holding it like it's a lifeline.”

“Let's get sat down, then I will explain. And yes, this water bottle does have something to do with what's going, strange as that may seem.”

\----------------------------------------------

“Soooo....”

“Get on with it Kaetlyn! I don't really wanna wait to know why my parents are dead!”

“Okay, okay. Luce- you gotta remember they were like my parents too! You know my situation! And, explaining what I'm trying to explain is not exactly easy! You would know if you were in my situation, which I used to thank god that you weren't.”

Sitting there on the couch, staring at two of the few people I care about, looking scared and upset triggered all of my possessiveness, which included not telling the truth to protect them and keep their innocence. I really didn't want to do this. Oh well. Here goes possibly everything.

“So basically what happened is yourparentswerekilledbyamonster-whichareactuallyrealbytheway-butIdontknowwhatmonster. Also thosetwoguyswhosaidtheywereagentsarentagentsandtheyhuntmonsterstoo! Andthebottleisfilledwithholywater.”

After catching my breath after that frankly _awful_ word vomit, I looked up to see their reactions. Little Lily was obviously confused, and Lucy was making a face that could probably rival the 'bitchface' that Gabriel had told me Sam could make.

“Seriously. Honest to God, if you don't repeat that in a tone that I can understand, I will kill you Kaetlyn Elizabeth Marks!”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! I don't think that there should be anymore killing of anyone today!”

“Ge-”

“Ah ah! I was getting to it. What I said was; your parents were killed by a monster- which are actually real by the way- but I don't know what monster. And that those two guys who said they were FBI agents aren't actually agents and that they hunt monsters too. And that the bottle is filled with holy water.”

“Well, obviously those two weren't FBI agents. One of them was out of dress-code and the other didn't really know proper protocol.”

“What is obvious is that you are probably in denial about the monsters-”

And of course now of all times I was cut off. By something a cliche as someone knocking on the door, even.

 

 


	3. Authors notes

Sorry about this, but no more updates till the first week of June, you'll get two then though!

**Author's Note:**

> The story is being cross-posted over on quotev, and co-authored with my friend ClockworkIntheCloset, so you can go check her out, as well as the original. (also on hiatus because she refuses to write)


End file.
